the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrono
I own dis. Don't edit. -Aidan "But why? What is it? WHAT DOES IT ALL MEAN!?"-Chronochrome, asking for a meaning. Chronochrome is a mysterious, monotone robot built by an equally mysterious scientist. He can fought in the True Lab if Red is killed in a previous run. Appearance Chronochrome, at first, appears as a silhouette wearing a grey cloak and red-eyed plague doctor mask. However, as it is revealed, he looks like a grey version of Mettaton. Inside the container, however, there is no SOUL. Personality As stated before, he is monotone, thus, he has no emotions. However, his "primary function" is to find "meaning", as in, "the definition of everything there will be or ever be". He has a subconscious fear of being alone. Since he is a demifemale, he does not care about/partially refers to himself as a female. (Because I'm tired of making straight characters.) In Game As soon as the player walks into the True Lab after killing Red and resetting, Chronochrome will greet the player. Battle (Phase One) The player cannot spare him. They must either kill him, or wait until he wants to stop fighting. *He will throw scythes at the player, and they will home in on the SOUL. *Red spears will appear, and fly at the player's SOUL. *A creature similar to Muffet's "pet" will attempt to jump up and eat the player. *A laser will come out of Chronochrome's eye, and follow the SOUL up until the corner of the Bullet Board. *Scythes will pop out of the bottom of the bullet board. *Scythes will pop out of the sides of the bullet board, and his laser will chase you. Battle (Phase Two) He will throw aside his mask and cloak, revealing his true form... *Tiny Mettatons will drop from the sky, and throw Memoryhead-like balloons. *Small dogs will jump around the bullet board. *His legs will appear at the sides of the bullet board, followed by large, blue SOULs. *He will turn the player's SOUL Blue, and he will extend the bullet board. The player's SOUL will fall and have to dodge legs while trying to out-fall Muffet's pet. ACTs, and Check *Talk 1 - You ask him if he cares about Red. He turns away... *Talk 2 - You ask him if he cares about Gaster. He seems even grimmer... *Talk 3 - You ask him why he has Muffet's pet. He turns away... *Check 1 - ATK 5 DEF 6 The searcher of meaning. *Check 2 - ATK 5 DEF 6 His day gets grimmer and grimmer... *Check 3 - *Sans voice* I think you're goin' a bit ovaboard, buddy. Flavor text *''Chronochrome appears to avenge her!'' Encounter *''Chronochrome is looking through you. You feel your cheeks burning up...'' *''Chronochrome is twirling a torn, familiar ribbon in his fingers...'' *''He pets Muffet's pet. Dully. after first Muffet's pet attack *''He thinks back to when Gaster was around... ''after first attack *''He swishes his cape around majestically. You feel your cheeks burning up... *''He looks at you questionably.'' *''He wonders what your meaning is.'' *''He fiddles with the something behind his back.'' *''He remembers something he and Red did one time... after laser attack *''He holds a red spear out, pointing towards you. You realize you've been blushing... *''He looks through you. is low *''He is leaning on a dog. ''after dog attack *''Smells like blackberries. *''Smells like time and...dye? is low *''He pets Muffet's pet. Twice as dully as before. ''is low *''He wonders what meaning's meaning is. *''He no longer remembers his primary function... is low *''Chronochrome is blushing in embarrassment. He tries to apologize, but fumbles with his words. ''end to battle *''Smells like blackberries, spiders, dogs, scythes, spears, blue SOULs, lasers, tiny Mettatons, and something melty. ''end to battle Relationships Muffet He seems to have a small amount of control of Muffet's pet. That may or may not mean they are friends. Red He seems to subconsciously care about Red; although he most likely does not know about it himself. Gaster He was built by Gaster, and thus subconsciously cares about him. Relationship with Thera Chrono encountered his girlfriend Thera in Grillby's, where he was attempting to die of oil-poisoning. He went off the Waterfall, where he assumed would be his final resting place, but, Thera in her prejudice against robots, attempted to drown him. Unfortunately, Thera nearly drowned instead, but, was thankfully saved by Chrono. Thankful, Thera hugged him sadly. However, that was only the first of many meetings, which would result in their current relationship. Trivia *His name means "time", and "chromium", so, his name literally means "time chromium", meaning "time pigment/dye". *He was 10% based off of "Wolf In Sheep's Clothing", 60% based on Lindsay Kingsland, and the rest is Syle Fane. *''He doesn't even know how he got Asgore's spears. *He says "howdy" instead of "hello", and "bai" instead of "bye". AU Charachrome/Infected Universe "Hello. My name is 'chrome. You've really done it. Every route. I'm impressed."'' In an Alternate Universe (AU), Chronochrome was re-purposed as a new body for Asriel's dust, but, the experiment failed, and Chara possessed it. He currently lives in the Void, waiting for someone to revive him with enough Determination, EXP and LV. SplatterTale '''The Reaper is the cook in SplatterTale, known for his scythes and relentlessness. He is also known as the "Cloaked Plague". Themes *Spider Dance SharaX remix (pacifist battle theme) *Megalotrousle SharaX (genocide battle theme)